The Bet
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: Really no plot. Rated M for a reason.


**This story was**** written because of writer's block. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto.**

The ground shattered when her small fist collided with it. Jumping back Sakura avoided the chunks of earth that violently flew in the air. The man who was her opponent looked at the crater unimpressed and a hail of kunai and shuriken rained down on her.

Jumping up on a high branch Sakura looked down at the attractive man. He seemed bored and that infuriated her to no end. Sending five kunai and several senbon that were coated with a mild sedative towards the man, all of the weapons hit their target dead on. However, the man disappeared in a poof of smoke and was replaced by a log.

"Did you really think it was that easy Sakura." Her opponent asked. She span around quickly and saw the man casually leaning on the tree trunk.

"Why don't you try harder to win?" Sakura questioned the man.

"I don't want to hurt you. Besides we both know you'll get horny and forfeit so we can fuck on the forest floor." Ibiki answered loving the way her cheeks shimmered with red after his statement.

"That was one time and you played dirty." Sakura yelled at the smirking Ibiki.

"There's no such thing as playing dirty." Ibiki replied liking the way her bottom lip was sticking out in a pout. He could feel the blood begin to rush down south and he wanted to repeat that one time. "Sakura." He growled as he stepped forward.

"Oh no you don't I want to win our spar and the bet." Sakura said before breaking the tree branch they were on.

Sakura's landing was as graceful as a hippopotamus while Ibiki's was as graceful as a cat. She rushed at Ibiki throwing punches and kicks that were all dodged. Beginning to get bored on defense he sent a nasty left hook which she successfully blocked. A volley of punches and kicks backed her into a tree.

Ibiki's hand grabbed her wrists pinning Sakura to the tree. His other hand rubbed little circles into her hip. Holding back moans as his talented mouth left love bites on her neck, she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Stop it." Sakura moaned still struggling.

"No." Ibiki groaned as he grounded his hard cock into her bare thigh.

Sakura gasped at the amazing feeling; it surged pleasure and lust into her body. She wrapped her toned legs around Ibiki's hips so that the tip of his hard cock poked her covered cunt.

Moaning softly Sakura began to rub herself on Ibiki's cock. Causing him to thrust himself harder against her creating more delicious friction. His hand caressed her side before his fingers started pinching her nipple.

"Do you want to forfeit?" Ibiki asked.

"No." Sakura answered not one to give in easily. She decided it was time to turn the tables. Her mouth attached to his ear and scrapped it gently with her teeth. Ibiki quietly grunted and continued to bite the side of her neck.

His masterfully hand went under her shirt. Ibiki's fingers began to circle over her hardened nipple. Then all of a sudden the feeling of his strong body was gone. In its place was a cold and empty feeling.

Sakura shook with unfulfilled lust. Her body yearned for release, it had been to long and she would die before giving Ibiki the choice to walk away. It was after all him who started it.

He watched in amusement as she shook. She would definitely cave in now; all he had to do was wait and watch. If he wasn't Ibiki Morino, most feared ninja ever, he would have laughed at how Sakura stomped away from the clearing.

Sakura stomped around the forest frightening all the friendly little critters away. She muttered curse words under her breath while trying to find Ibiki's chakra. That had seemed to have just vanished into thin air.

It was turning dusk and soon all the daylight would disappear. Sakura sat on a fallen tree trunk, looking down at the ground she kicked up dead leaves that littered the forest floor. She hadn't found Ibiki and the lust she felt was still throbbing through her veins.

"You know what, screw it, I have fingers." Sakura said to herself.

"We both know it wouldn't be as fun." Ibiki whispered from behind her. His large hands rubbing her sides. His hands moved slowly up to her breasts, cupping them.

"Please Ibiki." Sakura whispered trying to make the giant man do something.

"Please what?" Ibiki questioned grounding his hard cock into her nice juicy ass. Causing Sakura to moan and her eyes to flutter shut.

"Fuck me." She moaned.

"Do you forfeit." He asked

"Yes. Now fuck me." She grunted.

"It's such a shame you forfeited, I was really looking forward to going to that formal party." Ibiki joked as he handed her the slutty maid costume.

"Oh, don't worry. I decided to invite Sasuke along." Sakura said sweetly while her inner self laughed at Ibiki's angry expression.

The end.

**Review.**


End file.
